happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toilet Up
Synopsis Bilbert and Cub have fun around the mall. Plot The main family is driving to the mall. Bilbert is seen singing, while Marie is clapping alongside him. But, Bully ruins the fun when he tells Bilbert that he has something on him, and does the flicker trick. Since Bilbert is just a baby, he begins crying. Marie then angrily scolds Bully, but Bully begins a argument with Marie. Malevolo then also starts to yell at them telling them to stop, all while Bilbert is starting to laugh at the large argument. They finally arrive to the mall, and they all step out of the car. Bilbert is seen holding both his parents' hands and is jumping up and down with excitement, while Bully just gives him an annoyed look. When they go inside, they are greeted by Trippy who is the manager, but only Bilbert greets him back. Offended, Trippy walks to them and tells them that bad attitude isn't allowed in the mall. They all moan (excluding Bilbert) and say hi back to him forcefully. When they are about to walk in a store where they sell toilets, they are told by Trippy that the child should stay in the children's playroom because they might think they could use the toilets. Malevolo angrily gives Trippy Bilbert, and they walk to the store. While Trippy is walking Bilbert to the play room, Bilbert begins to pull on his arm forcefully, and Trippy quickly grabs Bilbert and carries him there instead. When they arrive, Trippy gently puts Bilbert down and leaves. Bilbert just sits there, angry and frustrated. Then, Cub appears and gives him a ball, telling him to throw it to him. Cub and Bilbert then start playing with the ball and having fun, then they begin playing different games together. Marie is then seen looking at some toilets and Malevolo is seen talking to Pop, then Bully appears to be bothering Sniffles while he's shopping. Trippy then walks in and demands Bully to stop, then he walks away bored. It cuts back to Cub and Bilbert being bored with playing with the same toys, so they then both walk out of the play room and start running around. Handy and Lumpy are sitting down eating some chips. When they see Cub and Bilbert running around, Lumpy and Handy freak out and go tell Trippy that there are two babies running around. Cub and Bilbert go into the tool store, and Bilbert begins climbing to the top of a wall. Not being careful, some tools are falling off of the wall. Andrick and Kaley are about to kiss, until a tool falls onto Kaley's head. Andrick then screams, until the same happens to him. Cub sees Bilbert at the top and tells him to jump off, although Robo Star appears and tells Bilbert otherwise, but he still jumps anyways. Robo Star, attempting to catch him, gets impaled in the head by Bilbert's quills. After seeing this, Bilbert tells him sorry, but he is already dead. They begin running around some more, until Lumpy, Handy, and Trippy run in the store. Lumpy then points out their location, and Trippy begins following Cub and Bilbert, but they start to run away as well. They run out of the store, going inside the same store that Bilbert's parents are in, and split up. Malevolo is still having a conversation with Pop. Cub then appears, running across them, and Pop freaks out and begins chasing Cub. Trippy is seen still chasing after Bilbert, but Bilbert then pushes a shelf to get Trippy to stop following him. He ends up smashing Mr. Fursona, Giggles, Flaky and Jefferey, who were standing there at the time. Trippy managed to dodge it and sees him hiding in a toilet. Trippy goes to the toilet and opens it, only to see it is Cub who was hiding. Pop witnessed Trippy with Cub and begins to argue with Trippy. Bilbert is then seen with a tank of propane and starts to release some gas, thinking it was helium. Lumpy and Handy run towards Bilbert to stop him, but Bilbert rolls the propane tank to them, causing them to trip over, and both of them end up cracking their skulls after hitting their heads together. Bilbert then runs away and sees Pop's matches and begins to play with them. Pop then notices him and tries to stop him, but he runs away, leaving the match on the ground. Cub then runs away with Trippy still chasing him. Pop, about to chase him as well, trips over propane tank from before, suffering the same fate like Lumpy and Handy. We cut to Bully walking, still bored, towards a water fountain, until Bilbert accidentally bumps into Bully, causing him to stab himself in the eye with the fountain, killing him. Then Bilbert, unaware that he is dead, tells him that he was being chased. Then, Trippy appears chasing Cub again and they all run out of the mall. Trippy finally catches them, but Sniffles, Chunky, Flippy, Random and Bilbert's parents are running from the mall. We see that the propane tank is about to explode. Exercise Guy, Mollie and Johnny are running, but the propane tank explodes before they can escape. Chunks of the mall end up flying around, squashing Random, Flippy, Marie and some other tree friends. Trippy then just looks at the destroyed mall. Bilbert and Cub are just standing, looking at Trippy, while Malevolo appears and looks at the destroyed mall as well, but ends up getting smashed by a chunk of the mall. We finally cut to Bilbert and Cub playing with each other at Trippy's house, with Trippy himself taking care of them since their parents were dead. Trippy then happens to see them playing with a jack-in-a-box. After the clown pops out of the box, it scares Bilbert, causing his quills to pop out. The quills then impale Trippy's eyes and cause him to scream, ending the episode. Deaths #Andrick and Kaley get impaled in the head by tools. #Robo Star gets impaled by Bilbert's quills. #Mr. Fursona, Flaky, Giggles, and Jefferey get smashed by a shelf. #Lumpy and Handy have their skulls cracked open when they smash to each other after tripping on a propane tank. #Pop gets his head cracked open after also tripping on the propane tank. #Bully has his eye stabbed in a water fountain. #Exercise Guy, Mollie and Johnny die after the explosion. #Flippy, Random, Marie and some Generic Tree Friends get smashed by chunks of the mall. #Malevolo gets squashed by a chunk of the wall as well. #Trippy dies after getting stabbed by Bilbert's quills. (debatable) Trivia *Toilets only appear when Marie, Malevolo, and Bully are in the store, other than that the episode rarely has anything to do with toilets, despite the name. *The name is a pun of "toy it up", since Cub and Bilbert are playing around with toys. *Bilbert is responsible for every death in the episode. *Marie, Malevolo and Bully have more of a featuring role. **Exercise Guy, Mollie, and Johnny have featuring roles but they only appeared for one shot. *Cub's design is very different in this episode. Category:Clayton197's episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes